Love Amelia
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: The Doctor finds a letter Amy wrote to him when she was nine. As if he didn't already feel guilty enough.


**Disclaimer- If I owned Doctor Who... Well, let's just say things would be different.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was helping Amy pack some of her things to take, well she said he was helping, but it was more like he was sitting on her bed while she packed pretty much everything in her room into a million bags, and if he tried to touch anything, he would get his hand smacked. Amy had said that she was getting something for them to eat five minutes ago, and the Doctor had been sitting on her bed trying very hard not to touch <em>anything, <em>just like Amy had instructed before she left. But something had caught his eye, so making sure Amy wasn't coming to yell at him he picked it up and opened it.

The Doctor looked down at the letter in his hand, it was written in crayon in what was undeniably a child's hand-writing. About eight or nine, the Doctor guessed, based on the spelling, and the paper was starting to get a tinge of brown from age. Seeing his name scrawled across the top of the paper, the Doctor started reading. It was a little hard to understand, what with the eight or nine-year-old spelling and all, but he got the general idea. And it broke his hearts.

_Dear Doctor,_

_I'm nine now; it's been two years since you left. Aunt Sharon said you were never here, but I think you just got stuck on the moon. I told her that, but she just told me you weren't real and that I should forget about you. But don't worry Doctor, I didn't. I keep fish fingers and custard in the fridge for when you come back. I won't let Aunt Sharon chuck them out. She gets mad about it sometimes, but that's ok. When you come back, she won't be mad about it anymore. She'll see that you are real, not just my imaginary friend. When you come back, can I take you in for show and tell? 'Cause all the kids at school didn't believe me either and they teased me about it a lot. _

_It was my birthday two days ago. It was fun. I had a party, but it was only me, Mel and Rory. I'm sure you would've come if you weren't stuck on the moon. The other kids didn't come; they said they didn't want to come to crazy Amelia's party. The other kids are mean. They made me cry on my birthday. But Rory and Mel are nice. They're my two best friends. They put their pocket money together and brought me a doll! I love it; it looks like you a little. It looked like you a lot when we finished. Aunt Sharon didn't like it though. She asked what happened and why the dolls shirt was all messy, and I told her it was you. She sent me to a doctor the next day._

_I didn't like him. His name was Doctor Stevens, but he said I could call him Robert. I never called him Robert. He tried to tell me you weren't real too. Every time Aunt Sharon took me to see him he would ask if you'd come back yet, then when I told him no, he would ask if I knew why you hadn't come back yet. I told him it was because you were stuck on the moon. He told me it was because you weren't real. Then I bit him. Aunt Sharon never took me to see him again, I don't know why. I thought he was starting to understand._

_I don't like yogurt anymore, 'cause you were right. It's just stuff with bits in. Aunt Sharon still gives me a bowl of it every morning for breakfast before school though, so I have to eat it. She doesn't like it when I ask if I can have fish fingers and custard instead. She says I should be thankful for what I get and not ask for some foul tasting concoction, I don't think she knows that I don't know that means. I think she forgets that I'm only nine sometimes. Like when she leaves me alone at night time. I'm still not scared, though. I think you might come back when I'm on my own and then we'll go to see the dinosaurs or something. I've always wanted to see the dinosaurs. But we'll leave Aunt Sharon a note, so she doesn't worry._

_Nobody else likes my name like you do. But that's ok; I don't need them to like it, 'cause you do. Aunt Sharon keeps telling me that it doesn't matter what they think, but I think it does. You said my name was like a name in a fairy-tale. I like that. Maybe I would be the princess? That would be good. But the princesses always get married to the princes. Rory says he's going to marry me one day, but I tell him he's not. 'Cause I'm not going to get married, I'm going to travel with you forever! And we'll fix everybody's cracks so they're not scared of them anymore. I like that too. _

_Doctor, please hurry back, because I don't like people thinking I'm crazy. It makes them look at me funny and talk to me different. I just want to be like the other kids. And most of all I DON'T want to see another doctor._

_Love Amelia._

The Doctor looked down at the bottom of the page where there was a picture. He could make out the TARDIS, and two stick figures. One had red hair, so he figured pretty quickly who that was, but the person holding her hand took a while for him to work out. Then it clicked. Oh. It was him. How could he not figure that out? He really was out of practice.

Hearing Amy come back, he quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket, sat back down on the bed, put his hands in his lap and smiled as Amy walked in with a plate and fish fingers and a bowl of custard. He had a feeling he was looking too innocent, but Amy didn't seem to notice. "So where're we goin' next?" Amy asked, packing more clothes in a bag.

The Doctor thought back to the letter that was in his pocket and smiled. "Amelia Pond, I'm taking you to see the dinosaurs."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. Nice short little thing. Enjoy and review! :)<strong>


End file.
